Dream a Dream
by Blueberry Absinth
Summary: "Ange-sama... What had you been doing before I came along?"; "I... used to dream." AmakusaxAnge, set in Ange's school. R&R C:


**Teheee, actually submitting smth 'grins ear to ear' **

**Sooo, first time writing Amakusa and Ange (and Mammon for that matter, nihiiii xD) so I'd gladly take anyyyy critism C: Though writing them wasn't that hard xD BTW, the AngexMammon angle thrown in is purely friendship (at least here xD) **

**The dream sequence lacks logic and it was made to be that way**

**Discl.: Nopey, me doesn't own Umineko xD First, I'd have to speak Japanese. Second, I'd have to be a genius C:**

**Enjoy and review ^.^ **

* * *

_~~~Dreams, dreams, we all come down in the end~~~_

_..._

_._

_"Look at him!"_

_"__Isn't he amazing?" _

"_But why is he with her?"_

"_Yeah, she doesn't deserve someone like him." _

_A bunch of girls were watching the couple laugh and have fun. Jealousy was evident in their eyes. The boy being watched was tall and silver-haired; he was just throwing a red-haired girl in the air. The girl looked a little bit scared but mostly trustful of her male companion and most importantly her usually gloomy expression was replaced with a sunny one. _

_The girls knew that pathetic girl. Ange Ushiromiya. The idiot. The disgrace of their class. The stupid one. The soulless, emotionless outsider with no friends. Now she looked almost normal to them, just a giggling teenager having fun with her boyfriend. _

_But what the girls couldn't wrap their head around was the fact that a pretty boy such as him would survive in the presence of such a shameful girl. _

"_Yeah, he's way out of her league," one of the girls whispered to another, glaring at the couple all the while. _

_The other girl nodded and sighed as if to say 'boys: you'll never understand them'. _

"_Yeah. And you know what was the strangest thing: when Mizu-chan went over to him and asked him if he wanted to leave the presence of such a bore and go somewhere nicer, do you know what he told her? He refused! Refused!"_

"_Really?" her lips formed a little cute 'O' and she gasped, "he refused an invitation from Mizu-chan?" _

"_Yeah," her companion nodded, face grave, expression sad, "I can't get it. Why?" _

"_Easy, dear; look at him," both glanced at the boy who was now calm, letting the disgrace sit on his lap. They were having a quiet conversation, "who in their right mind would turn down Mizu-chan in favour of that good-for-nothing?"_

_A giggle._

"_No one."_

"_Exactly. He's as bad as her." _

_The two girls shut up and continued spying jealously on the couple, thinking that no one could see them and completely fooling themselves. _

…

"What I don't understand, Ange-sama is why you don't do anything about these bullies," Mammon rambled as Ange was going through her wardrobe (uniforms, uniforms and once again uniforms), nor particularly listening. Mammon had that habit of talking about nonsensical things during even the stupidest of moments. Not that Ange was complaining or anything – hearing someone talk was better than silence. But this topic was quite…

"I mean, Ange-sama," the stake continued, "You're amazing and everything but you keep letting them walk all over you. I don't understand why. You can show them you're much better than them and yet you don't do anything. Why?"

That made Ange think a little. Why did she let the other girls do whatever they wanted to her? Why wasn't she defending herself or something? After all, she was the heiress of a noble, rich family, she had manners and was quite famous…

Easy. Because nothing mattered anymore. Without her mother, father and brother, under the protection of her so-called aunt, there was really no point.

Slowly, Ange turned and walked over to her small bed. It still wasn't made – the pillows and blankets were in disarray, everything twisted in something uncomfortable and ugly looking. However, she didn't feel like making it. The red-haired girl sighed and laid on the bed.

"It's troublesome," she muttered just as Mammon was starting to get fidgety, "and it doesn't really matter anymore."

"It matters, Ange-sama, despite what you think now," the stake argued back, feeling a little angered, "I know it must be hard now and everything might seem dark and there might not be a solution from first-"

Ange turned to her other side, facing the bed, effectively shutting up the babbling stake. Mammon quieted down and glanced at her master, going over all details: the red-hair in pig-tails, the petite frame, the whole 'ignore-you' attitude. With a start, Mammon realised why Ange-sama refused to talk about such personal things: she never had anyone to talk with and consequently had started to shut the negative feelings into herself and fighting them alone…

Mammon shook her head and sighed. Slowly, she seated herself on Ange-sama's bed, still looking at the resting girl. Her heart filled with compassion.

"Ange-sama…" the stake whispered, mostly to herself than to Ange, "what had you been doing before I came?"

"I…"

Mammon looked up, startled to see a sleepy red-head looking at her exhaustedly. The blue eyes were unfocused, but somehow still looking at her face. Ange-sama appeared to be trying to end her sentence.

"… I used to dream," she whispered and turned to the wall again.

Mammon didn't really know what that forced sentence had to do with her previous question (not that she'd wanted an answer) but she didn't question it.

She looked over at the sad face of her master and stopped herself from saying that Ange-sama should always dream, should never stop dreaming, not like her previous master Beatrice-sama who had been afraid of the dream world and the false hope it brought (about everything solving and giving up and winning and living with her loved one _/enemy/ _forever and ever).

Instead, Mammon just nodded to acknowledge that she'd heard that and waited for her to continue.

"When I was still a kid," there was some wriggling from Ange-sama's side and once again she was struggling for her words, "there was this bodyguard of my aunt… He was very fun and he was the only reason I liked traveling with my aunt. Once… we met in front of my aunt's office. He was waiting for her and he noticed me. When… he did that, he grinned and flirted with me. Sadly, my aunt heard him and fired him. I haven't seen him from then on, but…"

Mammon waited patiently as seen that it wasn't the end of Ange-sama's confession. She was almost frightened by this open side of her master's character. Almost.

"He was the only one who would be nice to me, so when I was sent here, I started dreaming that he was with me. He would scare away the girls who picked on me, he would make them jealous. There would be some way for him to stay in the school despite the fact that boys aren't allowed to come here. And together, we'd have fun and we'd make others jealous…"

"What's interesting is that I first dreamt about that. It was after one of my first 'failures'. In the dream, he came and comforted me, then together we studied and I got better. From then on, I found that dreaming about him living with me made things easier. That's what I did when someone started to mock me."

Ange-sama sat on the bed and shook her head. Mammon almost shivered at her empty eyes and creepy smile.

"That's just illogical!" a laugh, a grin and a broken tone, "I've known him for so little time. There's no reason for me to remember him, much less to want him to be by my side and yet I do. There's no logic," her master fell down on the pillow once again and closed her eyes, looking even more tired than before.

Mammon said nothing, feeling that she had to leave her master alone. Her hands went down to her lap and let her laced fingers rest there. Nervousness and something else was filling her now – she hadn't known that her Ange-sama had someone like that.

Memories of her time with her sisters, and especially with Asmodeus, resurfaced and made Mammon realise something. Her hands tightened. She threw a glance to her master and was surprised to find her already asleep. Her body was relaxed, her chest slowly breathing in and out. Her face was calm too.

A bit of jealousy jabbed at Mammon's insides. Did Ange-sama dream of her boy? Maybe that was why she looked almost happy in her sleep…

The stake sighed and laid down too, carefully positioning herself so her master wouldn't be bothered in her sleep. Slowly, she threw a hand over her master's waist and relaxed too.

"_Ange-sama, one of my sisters would always tell me 'Love is illogical'." _

…

The next morning, Mammon refrained from informing her master how many times she muttered the name 'Amakusa' during the night.


End file.
